


ERROR; del: underground.exp?

by NepetasDisciple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, maybe one side?, more characters to be added as they apear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetasDisciple/pseuds/NepetasDisciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't as pleasant and well meaning after the Monsters breach the surface.  the young hero of the story finds that people and monsters change over time. They find that even hope and determination, can be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pr3l0G?

Your name is Frisk.  
You are filled with determination.  
And this is the first time in your life that you feel your sins of who you were, or rather who you could have been, crawls on your back. 

Your hand shoots up to grip the bones that close around your neck, tightening your windpipe and efficiently suffocating you. 

Your health bar, something you haven't seen in so, so long, is now flashing 5/20. 

You can't talk, but he can. 

" You are willing to throw all this away? You seen what he did, you know what he as done. He doesn't have a soul Frisk. I will not let you fuck everything up. " He growls out, fear is pickling against your skin as you look into his glowing eye.

And you are forced to see every timeline he could hardly ever speak of. You see yourself killing Papyrus when he spares you. You watch as you toy with monsters. Talking to them to lower their defense before slashing at their throat. The screams, the dust, it's coating your whole body till the person you are looking at is pale. 

You can feel the fight slowly draining from you as you are forced to watch the fight with Undyne. You were so eager to go for Kid, the small little reptile with no hands. This leads to you succeeding in cutting down Undyne. Tears start to sting your eyes as the battle unfolds, her form shifting to try and sustain herself. her attacks coming in floods, a admirable opponent even then. She fought bravely, trying to match blow for blow, if you didn't already know that determination was only a human trait, you would have guessed she was filled with it as well. It was heartbreaking to watch you deliver a final blow that turns her to dust. 

You watch as you dishonorably trudge through her remains, heading to your next target that is waiting in Alphys lab. 

" S-Stop, please!" You choke out, shaking your head in his grip, trying to push away those traumatic memories that where both yours and not. Sans slams your body into the bark of a nearby tree, pinning you between him. 

4/20 

You would make joke about that if the situation wasn’t as horrid as it was now. 

" No, not until you understand, not until you realize what the fuck you are doing, who you are putting in danger." Sans snarled out, loosening his grip around your throat. You gasp to push more air into your lungs. You glance up to his face, trying to read him. His eyes show those white pinprick eyes. Sans face, if even possible seemed to soften. " You need to understand Frisk...” the skeleton spoke out softly. Your hands seemed to go limp. 

You were pulled to the golden hallway. You remember it perfectly, as if it just was yesterday that you went though those halls. Your time walking through it made you swell with deterioration. The light seemed to shine and warm your skin. The bells that rang three times sounded like the laughter of angels. It calmed the nerves that swarmed your mind and the butterflies in your stomach. But this wasn't your memory. 

The light felt fake, your skin was ice cold. The bells that chimed, they did not seem to make the same sound, not even the same feel. It reminded you of the dead. You blinked once and you saw Sans. Your dear sweet sans. 

And they next moment, you felt your hand move on its own. Fear iced your blood. A sharp knife, elegant in its design and cut shown in the light. Sans stood with his wide smile. His left eye hollow, the right ablaze with blue and yellow hellfire. You ran to him, waving the dagger in a frenzy only to have a large femur shoot up from the golden tile, hitting you in your jaw. You could actually feel the pain for it. And you loved it. 

You were not sure if it was the feelings of this frisk, or your own. You were glad that the attack hit. You, no they, had inflicted more pain to Sans then he could ever give back. They were just eager to get on with the fight. You wanted it to stop. 

You struggled wildly to gain control, screaming in your own fight to stop the attacks. Sans could only hold off for so long. Sans could only hurt you so much... right?  
You could only watch in horror, praying that they would die. That they would slip up. But they just pushed on. Your determination that you used for good, for hope, was turned into a sort of weapon for destruction. 

You screamed as you watch sans fall asleep. You shook as you tried to fight and pull yourself in control. Straining against what seemed to be mental chains around you. No matter how hard you tried, no matter how determined you where, it was nothing compared to their own determination.

You relaxed in defeat as the person, as the demon in your skin, slashed and hit Sans. 

"Frisk...” Sans spoke out. His voice tired and soft. You were pulled back, the forest was quiet. Time seemed still around the both of you. Your hands moving slowly from their sides, placing them gently on his face. Sans flinched even with the soft touch and your heart seemed to tug in hurt from that. You paused, wanting to talk, to tell him everything you never did get to tell him. His hand leaves your throat. 

" You know I stopped caring for a long time in the underground. I only started then.... and now. I care about what happens tomorrow, what happens with You, Papyrus, all of our friends. Frisk please; I don't want to stop caring like I did before. I want to know that I won't wake up to live the same day, the same week, the same month over and over. " he sounded despite, his voice cracking in his throat and once more you where forced to realize how hurt sans was, how weak and tired he could become. 

 

You where unsure about what you thought was right.


	2. LEVEL START: Dr34m.exp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to post more then once a week, i was suppose to publish this yesterday but i fell asleep. maybe ill post again to marrow (heh) if y'all want another chapter. also, who wants this to be one sided? i wanna make a pole and see. i was always a sucker for one sided romance stories. if anyone remembers homestuck, i was a fucking sucker for katnep.

You woke up with a start, lungs pushing to pull in air, gasps coming out as if you were dunked under water and held there for so long. Panic shot through your system as you tried to remember where you are. Bolting out of your bed, you stumbled, hitting the soft-carpeted floor with a quiet thud. "Dodge, I have to dodge” rolling to the left you waited to see an attack pass you. It never did...

You waited, realizing that there was no danger, no enemy that you had to avoid and talk down from attacking. A sigh of relief slipped past your lips and you stood on shaky legs. You had to move, had to shake the dream out of your system before you could fully remember the feelings that come with it. 

Quietly placing a hand on the bedroom door, you opened it as slowly and as quietly as you could. You didn't want to risk Toriel waking up and losing sleep because of you. She already does so much. Creeping down the hall, you make your way to the front door. Taking the same procedure as your bedroom door, running as fast as your bare feet could carry you once you where out of the house. The grass slick and wet, chilly compared to the warm heat of a July night. 

You didn't stop until you came across a familiar clearing. A tiny pond, one where you seem to spend most of your midnights at. The dreams seemed to be getting worse, and the problem that haunts you is that you cannot fully remember them. You can only make assumptions and wide speculations. You gave up trying to figure out who and where these dreams contain. All you can remember is the pain, dust, and hellish screams that come with it. And the anger, oh there was so much anger. You gave up making heads or tails of the blurred dreams, only wanting the etched in fear to leave when you wake up. 

You patted your sides for your phone, frowning as you remember that it was nicely charging at home. Sitting on the desk by your bed with a full battery. Of course right out of your reach. You looked up to the sky, trying to judge what the time was. It was still dark, the moon shining brightly across the land; it was almost like you were still in the underground. It had to be around two or three. That left you with a few hours before the sun came up. Monsters where not use to the harsh light of the sun, so Toriel would be up as soon as the first rays hit the house. For now, you could enjoy the rest of the night and let your fried nerves calm themselves. Eyes closing tight as you slowly moved to leave against a tree that was almost too close to the water's edge. 

You slide down the tree, seating comfortably on the soft grass, your feet moved to slip in the water as a small hum seemed to escape your throat. Should you even attempt to remember what this dream was about? Giving a frown at the thought, you froze. Taking a breath you could feel a sort of electricity in the air. " Hi Sans" you spoke out meekly. You could always tell when he was around a lot better then you use to when you first come to the underground. The skeleton moved to sit down next to you, crossing his legs and leaning forward, not even attempting to make eye contact.

" Frisk, you're going to end up getting a cold or worse, have Toriel on you if you keep bolting out in the middle of the night. " he spoke out as if it was a regular occurrence, which unfortunately it was. "Worse yet, if ya fall asleep out here, no doubt you'll be cold to the bone when ya wake up." Sans snickered out, glancing over to you. A smile played softly on your lips, but you just couldn't help yourself to chuckle. You were much too shaken to even considering giving him a full throaty laugh like you normally do. Sans was quick to notice. " Kiddo, you doing ok? You seem worse than most other nights I find you out here." 

You bit your lip, opening your eyes ever so slightly to Glance over at the questioning monster. You fiddled with the hem of your shirt before deciding to tell him. " Just ah, a really bad dream. I can't remember it but. " You start to dig your nails into the skin of your legs, eyebrows narrowing in anger at the fact that your dreams leave you in such an off and backwards state. " I.... it's weird Sans. It's so off putting and it hurts. It hurts and I'm scared, and when I wake up.... I can't remember what I was dreaming about. Just the bare bits. This happens every night, and maybe... maybe if I could just remember exactly what the hell I was dreaming about, it wouldn’t be so bad." You whimpered put, tears quickly spilling as you start to unravel.

As quickly as the tears came, sans pulls you into a hug. His arms wrapping around you, his fingers gently running up and down your back. " Hey, things are going to be ok kid. Take a deep breath. Look, you are here now, you are safe ok?" He spoke out, a small grunt coming from him as you squeezed him tighter around his midsection. His ribs, even though they were cushioned by his jacket and tank top, still poked at you. Though at this point you did not care, you just needed something to ground you. After a while of him repeating a few calming words, your sobs turned into hiccups. Your grip lessened around him and he took that to his advantage to pull away and check you over. His hand, warm from the summer air, gently brushed over your cheeks to rid them of your tears. 

Your face was flushed red; this was the first time you ever broke down in front of him because of your night terrors. All the other times it would be you and him sitting quietly at the water's edge. You closed off from speaking, and him brushing his hands through your hair, understanding that you were not ready to talk about what brought you here in the middle of the night. You could guess he knew it was because of what you dreamed of. Sans always seemed one step ahead after all. 

" Here let me...” he muttered out, pulling a tissue from his pocket and wiping your nose. You sniffed a bit, pushing his hand away before grabbing the tissue to do it yourself. You were not the small child you once where, you were older darn it and you were going to be treated as much. Nonetheless you gave him a small thankful smile. Sans just grinned his usual grin and shrugged his shoulders putting his hands up in a mock defense. " alright, I get it I get it, it's snot a problem." He joked out, a snort of laughter coming from you, despite how embarrassed you were due to your rather unruly crying.

" I think they maybe getting worse." You spoke out after a calm silence lulled you into relaxation. You turned to look out to the water, watching as the fireflies acted as moving stars. Sans attention was fully onto you though. " they weren't.... as prominent as before. At first, my dreams where..... dreams. Nothing scary, I didn't wake up like how I am now. " You spoke out, bringing your hands, one still stuff with tissue, to your face. You were slightly shaking, but not as heavily as before. " It use to be.... just... just me waking up with a start, in a cold sweat but pretty calm, but now it's like I'm waking up with an anxiety attack. " You sighed out, starting to curl into yourself before Sans stopped you. He attempted to stop you from closing yourself off to him by placing his hand on your shoulder. He unzipped his jacket, taking it off before pulling you down to lay your head against his chest. You remember doing this more often when you were little, and the nostalgic memories seem to make you relax more into him. He pulled his jacket over you as a makeshift blanket of sorts. 

You were quiet for a moment as you stared straight ahead, only glancing up to him to find his own white flecks of light staring down at you, almost pleading for you to continue. This was the first time you let him know about the horrors that haunted your sleep, and he seemed to be more curious then ever. Nonetheless, you continued. You already started talking about it, why just end it there? " I'm starting to get insomnia I think. I don't.... I can't fall asleep knowing that I'll wake up four or five hours later in a panic. I would rather stay awake then go through that." You huffed out, closing your eyes as you felt his fingers trail lightly up and down your back. You knew what he was doing and to be honest you were thankful. He was trying to get you back to sleep. If anyone could help you get lulled back to a safe unconsciousness, it would be him. " It's like.... it's like I'm being punished for something, or maybe it's a warning for me? All I know is that I'm scared Sans. What if they get worse? What if I start remembering what I dream about?"

You felt his moment stop for a moment. The pause seemed to take an hour though you were sure it was only a few seconds before he continued with his movements. " Well, maybe that can be a good thing. If you remember, then maybe you can figure out how to stop these dreams. " He spoke out. You narrowed your brows, eyes still closed as you thought about this. " Y-your dreams are your subconscious right? They are what you are really thinking. So maybe if you remember your dreams you can work out what they mean, and go from there. " He further explained.

" Ya... that makes sense... Thanks Sans." You muttered out, nuzzling yourself closer. You could already feel the Lull of sleep dragging you under once more. " Sans, do you ever have bad dreams?" 

“... Yeah, but I don't think too much of them. "


	3. CøntiNUe Dr3@M. EXP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was suppose to be published yesterday but i feel asleep and i had work today.... better late then never. ;3c

You woke up with a start. Not like the other times where fear drove your adrenaline forward and kick started your fight or flight system. No, this was more peace and well, if you could say, embarrassing. A small noise caught between your throat, like a sort of snort as you came out of your sleep. A trail of drool linked your mouth and pillow. A small grimace coming as you wiped your mouth to find half dried drool, a quick glance down at your pillow assured you that it had the raw end if the deal. A small pool of spit seemed to drench it. " Gross....” At least it gave an indication that you had slept good. To be honest it was refreshing to wake up normal. 

Sitting upright, you rubbed your eyes, blinking away most of the sleep you looked around. It seemed that you were back in your room. You pondered if you had dreamed the whole moment with Sans up. Normally he and you would just sit quietly, small talk coming and going at random intervals. It wasn't awkward; it was more so pleasant. It was comforting to just have someone close to you be, well, close. Last night seemed to be the night that broke the cycle. To be honest, was last night even real, or had you dreamed it?

Moving to sit up you noticed that you seemed to be covered more than normal. A light blue jacket clung to your skin and you knew just the skeleton it belonged to. No doubt you were going to have to have to return it some time, but for now you just pulled it closer to make the last few seconds of heat stick to your form. You moved off of your bed, standing up and stretching the muscles out from your back and legs. Giving a squeal of strain as you felt a few joints pop from it. Licking your dry lips, you moved to the kitchen, already smelling the breakfast cooking from the kitchen. A wide grin coming to your face as you noticed Toriel's back to you. You slowly made your way to her. A small giggle escaping from your mouth as your wrapped your arms around her, pressing your face and nuzzling the silk of her shirt. She smelled of cinnamon, butterscotch, and home. An to be fair, a bit of bacon as well. “M’ornin mom.” you muttered out. 

Toriel turned around fully, placing the pan back on the stove to hug you. Your head resting in the middle of her sternum. You remember the days when you barely were able to reach up to her stomach. " Good Morning Frisk. " she spoke out, patting the top of your head gently before giving it a quick kiss. " Where did you get that?" Toriel asked, gently pulling on sans jacket. Your eyes glanced to it before moving to look back up into her doe like eyes. You did not have the heart to make up some lie. Toriel was much too good for that kind of nonsense. 

" Sans left it." So far so good, that wasn't really a lie. And it seemed like Sans was able to seek you in without Toriel noticing. How in the world he was able to get you back home without waking you or her would always be a mystery. " I got a bit cold in the middle of the night so I just put it on. I'll head over to their house to give it back though. " You reassure, peeking around her to see what exactly was on the stove. " Of course not before breakfast." 

Toriel just let out a loud laugh, shaking her head as she turned back to the stove. " It will only take a few more moments Frisk, why don't you freshen up a bit? By the time your are done, I should have our breakfast done. " She spoke out, you grin and quickly make your way to the bathroom. Stripping on your way there. Stopping only to take a fuzzy striped towel from the side closet that held washrags and bathroom supplies that couldn’t fit in the bathroom. You threw your pajamas into the corner, along with your other clothes, minus Sans Jacket. That was going to hang on the doorknob so it wouldn't get mixed into the other dirty laundry. You moved to step into the tub, making a mental note to put the accumulating pile of clothing in the washer. If you were being realistic though, no doubt you would forget to do it. 

Cold water hit you first as you decided to shower, a loud yelp coming from you as you pressed your back to the cool wall, waiting till the water heated up. Quickly lathering your body and dousing your hair with shampoo to hurry up and get clean. Your hair was short enough that you really didn't need conditioner. A Small hum coming from you as you moved your fingers gently scrubbing your skull and down through your short brown locks to make sure that all the shampoo was gone. 

You nearly tripped over the side of the tub getting out, quickly wrapping the towel around your form before booking it out of the bathroom, taking a few step before moving back to grabs Sans jacket that you left hanging, turning on your heel back to your room, sliding on the wood as you entered your room. Yourself moving through your drawers to find something suitable to wear. If it wasn't so hot outside, you would have picked your thin sweater. But the July heat was hell this year; no doubt you would be found on the side of the sidewalk half dead from dehydration. You chose to go with a regular striped tank top and some shorts. 

You took sans jacket, tying it around your waist with the sleeves before making your way back to the kitchen. Mouth watering was the smell of butter on pancakes and freshly made bacon and eggs came through. A hint of cinnamon sent you practically pole-vaulting over the table to get to your food, which was so nicely put on a plate by Toriel, a glass of juice accompanying it. You hurry to take a seat, already gorging yourself on your meal before she could sit down. 

You could hear a small chuckle, yourself looking up to your foster mother. A warm grin pulled over her face. " So Frisk, You’re birthday seems to be coming up. Do you have an idea of what you want to do for it?"

You froze, a bit of syrup dripping from your chin, as the words seemed to fully go through to you. You swallowed, wincing in pain as you realized you didn't chew the food all the way through. " I ah.... hmmmm. I didn't think we needed to do anything big, mom. Or, really anything at all. I'm just turning fifteen. Its.... it's not a big deal. " You spoke out, a nervous smile on your face. Toriel was of course not having any of that. The pout on her face clearly spoke about how she would be making this a big blowout if she could. 

"Nonsense dear, all the children who have been in my class always talk about getting a big birthday party. " she argued, taking a bite out of her food. 

" Mom, that's a sweet sixteen. Its.... well it's different." You idly swipe your bacon through the pool of syrup, licking your lips before taking a drink of orange juice. " Plus well, the thing is, you already do so much for me, you don't need to worry about throwing me a party." 

Toriel frowned, placing down her utensil before giving you a stern but warm look. " Frisk, you are my child. And as such, I will make sure that you get to experience everything a normal human child gets to experience. " She took her fork, pointing it at you. " and of course the traditional experiences a monster child would get to have as well. Now eat your food, dear. " 

A soft blush spread across your cheeks, it didn't seem like you were going to be able to talk her down from this discussion. You pouted looking down at the small amount of food left, eating what was left as you tried to think of a way to stop, or at least slow down the oncoming party train. " You know if we do have a party, I am definitely going to invite Asgore. " You spoke out, glancing up to Toriel with a smug look on your face. 

" That's fine...." the answer was short and you could hear the slight bitterness in her tone. Damn it, she really was determined to have this party. If you had said this five years ago, no doubt she would have canceled it without a second thought. But to be honest, their relationship seemed to be ever so slowly stitching back together to at least be friends. It was like being the kid in a divorce situation. Nonetheless, you couldn't help but smile at it. 

You moved to speak more but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and to be frank, more than needed. You glanced over to Toriel, wondering if she had invited anyone over. She was only able to give you a questioning look as well. You stood up before Toriel could, heading to the door on quick feet before the visitor could break the doorbell. 

You swing the door with slight annoyance, eyes widening as you meet the gaze of a very excited Kid, their eyes wide with pure joy. " Hey Frisk, guess what!!!" They questioned, leaning close in close to you. All you can do is ponder how in the hell they were able to ring the doorbell and how they were able to do so in rapid succession. 

But before you can even answer, a booming voice seems to come from the side and you feel a tight grip on the back of your shirt before you see the fish warrior hoisting you up. " You’re coming with us, Punk!!" She cackles. 

So that's how kid rang the doorbell. 

" Mom, I'm going out with Undyne and Kid!!!" You yell out, already knowing that you won't have much say in the matter.


	4. f!ghT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH LOADING THSI UO BEFORE WORK

You move to the left quickly, dodging another blow. A wide grin coming to your face as you leaped forward over your opponent, sticking the landing and tuning on your heel to deal a blow right onto their chest as they turned to face you.

-1 health

Kid slides back, tumbling across the ground. A small groan coming from them as they got up once more. " Hell, ah, heck yeah! Keep on going, Kid! " Undyne shouts as she watches the both of you spar. You wait with baited breath as you can tell that Kid is trying to summon their own weapon. Much like how Undyne has spears, Papyrus and Sans had bones, it was pretty common for monsters to have their own weapons manifest from thier souls. Though Kid seemed to have a problem with summoning theirs for the longest time. 

That was until now. 

Kid gave a growl, tail raising behind them as the turned sharply, sending a wave of spikes to you. You heard a roar of happiness come from Undyne, all the while you dodged as much as you could, your health depleting slowly as you got hit over and over. Good thing with wasn't like the battles underground. Otherwise you would probably be in trouble. You hurried to spare, watching as the your soul that hovered just three inches away from your chest place itself back into your body. 

You ran to kid, almost tackling the monster down as you hugged them. Wild laughter coming from the two of you. Kid, who had a harder time returning hugs just simple leaned his head into the crook of your neck, nuzzling much like a cat. 

The breath suddenly left the both of you as Undyne grabbed and joined in the hug. " AW Kid, I knew you could do it! We just needed someone who didn't have as much skill as me!" She cackled out, letting both of you go and ruffling your hair. " But Frisk, you seem to be a bit rusty. " she chided, placing her hands on her hips in disappointment. 

" Well, I haven't really fought anyone since we came up to the surface. " You reminded her. " So my dodging isn't so up to par.. " 

" Ah, excuses, excuses. But if that is the reason, Punk, then you are coming to our training sessions more. We can't let that Determination and skill go to waste can we?" She spoke out. Kid gasped as he looked over to you with wide eyes. 

" Frisk, ya just got to! Undyne is the best fighting teacher you can ever have! It would be super fun to, at least I can hit you, I can't even land a single blow on her!" They pouted out, Undyne just gave a wide smirk, a blush tinting her face slightly. 

" What do ya say Frisk, ya want to join us?" She asked, holding a hand out for you to take.

You thought over the pros and cons of the whole deal. A small hum coming from you as you softly grabbed her hand and shook it. " I suppose you are right. I will be doing more business stuff. With being an ambassador of the monsters, I'm sure not a lot for friendly people will be after me." Undyne gives you a small smile but you could quickly catch the uncertainty and worry through her gaze. Did she perhaps know something you didn't? 

She moved back to her spot, taking her bag roughly and opening, digging in it wildly before tossing you a deformed apple. You easily caught it with one hand, taking a bite out if it. The taste of sea salt seemed to mix with the apple as you finished it with a few more bites. You could feel the magic fill you for a moment. It was a crabapple no doubt. Monster food was always able to heal you quicker than most human treatments. That was one of the main reasons that humans were able to let Monster come above ground so easily. 

You watched as Undyne passed you, a small bandage box in her hand, ripping it open with her teeth before kneeling down before kid and sticking them all over the monster teen. A small hum coming from her as she patted kid's head. " Now remember guys, not a word. First rule of fight club is that we don't talk about fight club, got it punks?" She asked, turning to look between the two of you. 

You and Kid nodded your heads in union, leaving Undyne to grin her own Cheshire grin. " Well, as long as we got that all covered, I think I'm going to head over to Alphys's house. She wants to show me this Anime that she dug up a while ago when surfing the Internet. I'll see the both of you next Thursday. And Frisk, you better make sure you get unrusted, because you are going to be going up against me. " Undyne spoke out, a quick smirk spreading across her face as she gave a quick wave to the both of you before slinging her bag over her shoulder and siding off. 

Kid gave a small laugh, moving over to you, playfully head butting your shoulder. " Thanks again for helping me. Well, us I guess. " 

" It's not a problem! I gotta ask though, when did you start idolizing Undyne again? Last time I checked, you were following Papyrus around cus you realized that she wasn't..... the best of role models. " 

"Ah..." they clicked their tongue leaning forward to think. " I still do. I think Papyrus is the best royal guard we could ever have! And he is teaching me a lot of things! But, well, Undyne is really good at fighting. And even though we don't have a big guard placement like we use to, I still think it's important to learn how to fight. " they spoke out, a small blush tinting their face. 

" I get it, like a right of passage I suppose. I'm sure if you ever have to fight someone, you will do amazingly. You know, I bet you could be the next boss monster kid. " You teased out, playfully punching their side. Kid scoffed, rolling their eyes. 

" Whatever... I'll see you later though, I got to get home and wash up before my parents find out I been fighting again. You make sure you straighten up to. You still look a bit shaggy. If Toriel finds out you been fighting, she might just ground you for your birthday. " they snickered out, turning to leave, tail waving in a sort of goodbye. 

You smiled, waving bye as you moved to sit down on the ground. Figuring that was much too much work, you laid down on the cool grass. The July sun seemed to be blocked by shadows and clouds. You’re slightly closed your eyes, feeling a breeze chill your hot skin. The fighting sure took a bit out of you. You raised your hands in front if your chest, narrowing your eyes as you tried to pull your soul from your chest. 

Nothing. 

Giving a small noise of annoyance, you let your limbs flop back down as you realized that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't pull your own essence out of you. Looks like it was only something a monster could do to you. 

You moved your hands to Sans’s jacket that was still tied around you, feeling the fuzz between your fingertips. It had been so long since you actually were able to fight like that. You almost forgot what color your soul was to be honest. Nostalgia flooded through you as you remember your time in the underground. The saves that accumulated, how determined you where, well, are. 

But it was strange. The save function was only ever really in the underground. You had not been able to save in the time you had came above ground. That worried you, if something were to happen, If you were to die, would you just restart to your last save point all those years ago, or would you just stay dead? 

Sick curiosity filled you as the looked to your skin. The idea of testing the theory out popped into your head, but you quickly pushed that out. As scientifically Interesting as that seemed, there was no way you were willing to risk your life, the lives of everyone else as well as their own happiness, for your own curiosity. 

Still, it filled you with interest, but you hoped that a reason would never come up for you to have to test that out. 

You laid down for a moment, letting your own thoughts entertain you, which if you had to be honest, scared you more than anything. Your own mortality finally hit you. You very well had the possibility of dying and never ever coming back. Your hand flew up to your chest, squeezing hard where your heart shaped soul would come out if a fight ever insinuated. 

Maybe that's what your dreams where trying to tell you. Maybe they were warning you to not take so many risk now. You sat up, rubbing at your eyes, moving to run your fingers through your hair. Nails digging at your skull, a nervous habit you had picked up and were unable to get rid of. You winced as your nails dug too deep, but nonetheless you struggled if you wanted to think more about it or not. 

Shaking your head you got up, a groan coming from you, realizing how much you worked out as your body practically begged you to rest once more. You took out your phone, quickly sending a text message that you would be spending the night at Asgore's house to Toriel. You knew she would be a bit frazzle at your choice, but you didn't want to walk home and Asgore's house was closer. Plus, you felt like you have hardly been spending much time with him. 

You moved through the forest, which if you had to say, you were deeply in. When Undyne needed to hide somewhere, she was good at finding spots no monster. Could find them in. It took about an hour of finding trees with just the tiniest of little niches in them. They showed the way back to the town like city that the monsters had built. 

In hindsight, you probably should have called Asgore as soon as you hanged up the phone with Toriel, but you were just too lazy to do such a thing. Instead you just moved through the streets, passing by different monsters, some who you met through your journey, others that you hadn't. Still, you waved and gave a smile to each passing face, even stopping to talk to a few before going farther into the heart of the city. 

You rubbed your eyes as you practically shuffled to the large door of your second home. A warm, wide, and lazy smile made its way across as you knocked on the door. Slow but heavy knocks, yourself rocking back and forth on your heels as you waited for the door to open. 

" Hello, how can I-oh! Frisk, it's good to see you my child! Come in come in, would you like some tea?" He asks, you nodded happily, already making your way in, taking your shoes off and placing them by the door. 

" Hi Dad, how have you been? " You ask, following him as he made his way to the kitchen. Pulling in a seat as you looked around the room. It was much like Toriels house, and you expected that it was because he wanted to make you feel more at home when you were staying at his house. To be frank, even if it didn't look like Toriels house, it would still very much count like home. Even though it was missing the smell of cinnamon, butterscotch, it had its own special smell. Fresh flowers and of sweetened hot tea. It smelled like him. 

Hearing the name, Asgore seemed to beam happily, setting the kettle on the stove and turning the dial, blue fire spouted out and licking at the metal above it. " Ah the same old meetings with the humans. Discussing borders and treaties. Thankfully nothing to... tedious. The same hard headedness with having have a few humans.... distrust us. " he spoke out sadly, taking a seat in front of you.

You knew very well what he mentioned by that. It was silly to think that humans would be so willing to have a whole nation of monsters come above ground and take land for themselves. They were lucky to get as much land as they were able to with little fighting. It was just enough that they could actually clear out the underground. You leaned over, patting his hands that were crossed in front of him. " We are doing great though. For being as peaceful as we are, we made great strides!" You spoke out. 

He gave a chuckle, nodding his head. " We have you to thank for that, Frisk. It's hard to think we would ever accomplish so much if we didn't have you. The humans seem stubborn, but its no doubt that you helped show the other humans that we mean no harm. We wouldn't be where we are without you. To think I almost....." he sighed heavily, shaking his head. ”its no wonder Tori wants anything to do with me.” 

You quickly got up, moving to hug him tightly, nuzzling into his arm as you really couldn't quite reach around him. " Dad that stuff is in the past. And you didn't, so you shouldn't have to worry about it ok? " you sighed out, trying to cheer up your father. " And I'll have you know, mom is throwing a birthday party for me and you are invited! " You said, tapping his nose. His eyes seemed to sparkle at that. He knew it was a big step for him to be involved. 

" She really wouldn't mind me there?" He asked, glancing back as the kettle started to whistle quietly at first but picked up as it started to boil. Asgore pushed his chair back gently as you let go of him. 

" Y-Yah, she was a bit... hesitant, but she said it was fine. " Toriel was brash, but it did seem like the truth. She really didn't mind if he was there. That was a good sign in itself. 

" I'm surprised you even wanted a birthday party Frisk. You use to be so closed off, but here you are now. I remember when you hardly said a word to any of us. Just a few quick sentences to get your point across. " He moved to grab the nicer tea cups, setting them out on the table, yourself getting out the milk, sugar, honey, and the tea bags. 

" Eh, I was.... real nervous. I think it had what they call Social anxiety. But now that I got to spend some time with everyone, it has gone down a bit. " You chuckle out, sitting down once again. Asgore filling your cups with hot water, placing it on a safe place on the table before taking a seat. The two of you already taking which tea that you had liked the most. 

" Dad... if I can ask, is there anything going on? I mean, well, at these big meetings. I know I can't go to them, as... well I'm not old enough. But I feel like I'm starting to miss some stuff. " You asked, suddenly remembering the look Undyne gave you. Your father froze, his face gave away that there was something wrong. 

" Well, Frisk.... When you are dealing with government, politics, things of that sort, there will always be something wrong. But however much of a grown up you seems to be, you are still just a child. Do not worry about such things Frisk. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you deserve to enjoy a... full childhood. " his voice cracked ever so slightly at the end. Could he have been thinking of the six other children who were lost? Or perhaps his own two. Even so, you were not going to push it. You took a sip from your cup, a small smile coming to your face as you tasted the tea. Nothing was added in yet, but you liked to enjoy the flavor before dumping honey and sugar into the cup. 

" Alright, I won't push it any farther. But please make sure that you take it easy to, Dad. You seemed to be frazzled more then lately. " 

He raised an eyebrow to you, leaning over to mess up your hair even further. " My child, have you even looked into a mirror lately. I almost thought you were a monster coming to visit. " he teased out, yourself letting out a small laugh as you pushed his hand away. 

" Aw, I just was exploring the forest more. Nothing to exciting. Oh ah, you wouldn't mind if I spent the night, would you?" You asked, not to sure if he had any important plans. 

" Frisk, you know that my door is always open. You don't ever have to ask. " 

Your face tinted slightly in embarrassment, nonetheless a wide smile graced your lips. " Just making sure. "


	5. n(Gh+ t3rr0rs

You woke up in a way you never have before.  
Screaming. 

Your throat quickly becoming raw as you let shrieks escape you. Your eyes watering as you thrashed about in your bed. You tried to stand, but your fear shook you to the bone. The door to your second room busted open, Asgore quickly rushing in, worry seemed to drench his entire being. He moved to you, quickly taking you in his arms. " Frisk, Frisk what's wrong? Are you hurt, what is the matter?" He asked. 

You stopped thrashing once you felt him touch you, quickly going limp but pained howls still came from you. Ugly sobs racked your body, as you in turned moved to grip him. Your small arms tightly hugging as much of him as you could grab. Your whole body shaking in a terrified fury as you pressed your face into his fur. 

" I-It's going to be ok Frisk. Look I'm here, don't worry." He spoke out, trying to sooth you, but it didn't seem to be working as quickly as either of you would have liked. You felt yourself being lifted him. Asgore pressing you closer to him as he carried you to the kitchen. Your sobs becoming slightly less violent. " You're here..." You muttered out, tear still streaming down your face. 

You couldn't see, but you could hear the click of the stove as well as the 'fwoomp' of the fire sprouting out. You knew for a fact that he was making tea for you. 

"What was that frisk?" He asked, still holding onto you, very skillfully if you may add, with one hand while he made tea with the other. It had to be practiced, perhaps when Asriel was still alive. 

" Your here....." You muttered out loudly, before breaking down. You could feel his grip on you tighten in a comforting manner. 

" Frisk I would never leave you! Did you have a bad dream? Is that what woke you?" He asked calmly. You nodded your head, tensing, as you felt him rub your back but soon relaxed into the touch. " Frisk, do you remember what it was about?"

You were silent for a moment besides your ever slowly finishing sobs. Asgore was patient though, he rubbed your back, letting you calm down enough to actually get your voice back. " I.... I think..... no..." 

You lied. 

The memory was clear, much too crisp to be honest. You wish you had woken up with no memory like before. " .....Do you want me to call Toriel, Frisk?" Asgore asked. You pressed closer to your adoptive father. You knew if that were to happen, Toriel would be over here faster than Asgore would be able to hang up. Then you would be dragged back to her house, and in all honesty, it was the last thing you wanted. You shook your head no. 

" I wanna stay here...." You hiccupped out. The Dream left you in a panic state. Your dream had the golden flowers that had been in the throne room seemed dim. You remembered your father looking at you in a confused state. Which had confused you because you remembered quite clearly he knew you right off the bat. 

It was then you could feel the dream taking a darker turn. The knife you held felt heavier than it did before. Your whole body felt gross and dirty, you where practically itching to take a shower. You looked to your hands, breath catching in your throat as your realized that you were pale. No not pale because of your skin tone, but because there had seemed to be a ashy coating over you. You looked back up to your father who just stood there grinning. 

You had felt yourself move forward, pulling him into battle. The Dream had you strike as soon as he uttered a word. And to be honest, you were, in the first time in your life, scared of yourself. You tried to back away, trying to move away from the hurt Asgore only to find your moments trapped. A low cry coming from inside of you as you watched petals strike him down and fully kill him. 

And that's when you had woken up. 

You felt Asgore gently put you down on the table. You clung to him for a moment, afraid that if you did let him go, he would turn into a pile of dust right before your eyes. Thankfully, he did no such thing. Patting your head as you wiped away your remaining tears, he grabbed two mugs, placing them down in front of you. himself poring the hot water into the mugs after he had placed a tea bag into each one. Giving you one before leaning against the counter, taking a small sip as he watched you. 

You held the cup, the fiddling with the handle for a moment, letting the rest of your sobs turn into sniffles before sipping the tea. " Sugar please..." Asgore gave a weak smile before opening up the cabinet and placing a few sugar cubes in your cup. 

" Are you sure you do not want me to call Toriel? You seem to be very shaken up Frisk. " he asked. You could tell he was nervous. You knew that Asgore worried that he would never be as good as a parent as Toriel was, but you knew that he did his best. You loved them both equally after all. 

" N-No, m'fine. You don't have to call Mom. Just a bad dream... I'm sorry I woke you up. " You reassured him. His eyes widen in shock. 

" My child, don't be sorry. You were having horrible night terrors from how you acted. It was not like you help yourself, Frisk." Asgore said, giving you a soft smile. You let out a sigh, brushing back your hair as you looked into your tea, taking a few sips every now and then. " Have you been... waking up like that a lot?" 

You gave a sound that hardly passed for an answer. You were buying time, after all, what could you say? Yes you had woken up in a panic state, but nothing like that. Never anything like how you had woken up. " Sometimes, not a lot though. " You huffed out.  
" Does Toriel know?" 

you fidget under his gaze, you knew very well that Toriel did not even have the faintest of clues about you're sleeping problem. The only person who did was Sans, and he was nice enough to not say anything. " N-No.... and could we... maybe not say anything to her... at least not yet? " You pleaded out. 

Asgore looked uncomfortable with your request, a small note of worry escaping him. Though as he looked to you with your eyes wide, you knew he was breaking under your gaze. He let out a long sigh, placing his cup in the sink after he had finished with it. " I.... suppose I am willing to keep this from Toriel. But you must promise me that if this gets worse, you will tell her first thing. Are we at an agreement?" He asked. 

You shook your head rapidly, a wide smile, so familiar to your adopted father, flashed over your face. " I promise! " You let yourself off the counter top with a soft thud, quickly finishing your tea and placing the cup in the sink, making sure to take both of the used bags and placing them in the garbage. You yawned, stretching slightly before practically tackling Asgore to the ground with a tight hug. 

" Are you doing back to bed? Do you need anything else, Frisk?" He hugged you back tightly, clearly worried about your state of mind. 

" mmhmm, I'm calmed down now, and ah, no thank you. " you muttered out, nuzzling into his fur before letting go. Asgore chuckled, his voice deep and reassuring. " I'll see you in the morning, Dad, sleep tight!" 

" come and get me if there are any more problems, ok Frisk?" He asked. 

" I will, thank you for the tea!" You called out, already making your way to your bedroom. You closed the door, shuffling slowly to it, about to get into bed when you noticed Sans Jacket laying in a heap on the floor. You froze, unsure of yourself for a moment. You moved to the old jacket, picking it up and pressing it into your face. The lining was still fuzzy and soft, though it still smelled of grease and Bone, it smelled of Sans. You pulled the jacket around your form, zipping it up and pulling the hood over your face. It helped having Sans to calm you down the last time, maybe his jacket could help you now as well. 

You bounced on your bed, only pulling the covers over your legs, as the jacket was doing a good job of keeping the rest of your body warm. You pulled as many of the pillows you had on your bed closer to you, laying your head on them and giving a yawn before your eyes close, and you hoped, would be a dreamless sleep...

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

You woke up to an empty house, this would have worried you if you had not seen the note on the fridge. Elegant handwriting from your Father had explained that he was going to be out for yet another meeting. You quickly wrote down that you would be out of the house and most likely be back to spend another night. This was just in case he did come back. Asgore would be kept over for long hours, sometimes a day or two just to solve a minor dispute and put out any rising flames that may threaten to easily burn down the small peace they were holding.

You prayed that whatever was going on, that your father would not be kept to long. He didn't need that kind of stress placed onto him. In truth, you were counting down the gas where you could go with him to all of the meetings. You were already a good help, but more then anything you where just a simple poster child. You would always be that " this kid turned out ok being raised by monsters." Child. It wasn't like anyone was going to take you seriously either. No, you needed a few years under your belt and a quick tongue. Politics where no laughing matter, and you will be damned if you get turned around by some asshole republican with a shitty toupee. 

Nonetheless, you place the pen down and stalk around the kitchen for something to eat before deciding that if anything, you could probably get sans or Papyrus to make you something. Even though you were feeling a more breakfast sort of deal, you were willing to settle for spaghetti or something of the Sans variety. 

You turned back to your room, taking out today's outfit and sliding that over yourself. Bolting out the door as you yet again tied Sans's jacket around your waist by the sleeves. It took a good while to run to the skeletons home, but you were filled with energy. You took deep breaths as you passed other monsters and very rarely a human or so. You dodged gracefully, laughing a bit as you seemed to dance around people. Your legs started to burn, but you pushed yourself faster. 

It seemed to be one of those days where everything seemed to be great. 

You didn't notice that you were completely out of breath till you stopped in front of the skeleton siblings house. You bend forward, placing your hands on your knees as you sucked in air to your now burning lungs. A small laugh coming from you as you practically fell on your ass, wiping away the bit of sweat from your face. You move to lay down, really wanting to actually knock on your friends door, but you were much to lazy to do so... maybe if you yelled loudly, someone would come out. 

You sucked in a deep breath, ready to yell to your heart's content when you notice a shadow fall over you. " Jesus kid, didn't think I can leave someone so breathless. " 

You snickered, playfully sticking your tongue out to him lifting your arm up to playfully whack his leg. "O-oh no, I fear that I have been wounded! Looks like I just didn't put my best foot forward..." he spoke out, dropping to the ground next to you. Your laughter pulled out his own. Of course his was much softer than yours, but nonetheless you could tell he was enjoying himself. 

" looks like you are really toeing the line with those puns. "

" eh, the process is more or less putting the right foot forward." He joked out, sticking up his right leg to emphasize the pun before quickly putting it down. At this point you were practically gasping for air, tears almost daring to spill. 

" Sans, I'm about to bust a gut!" You squealed out, earning you a playful jab to your side. 

" What, I can't help if my joke are rib tickling. " 

" OH MY GOD, WILL YOU TWO STOP? " You heard Papyrus yell out from the house. This only caused the two of you to laugh harder. You tilted your head up to see Papyrus stomp his way to the front door, arms crossed against his chest, but you and sans both knew that he was trying very hard not to Crack a smile.

" Oh, come on bro, these jokes are grade A. I can see you starting to smile, don't be stu-bone about it. " 

At this Papyrus was unable to keep up his facade, a wide grin came over his face, though his hands shot up in defeat. " THIS IS THE WORST WAY TO START OFF A DAY, EVER." 

" Are you sure you just don't have the stomach for it, Papyrus?"

" FRISK, YOU ARE ONLY ENCOURAGING HIM!"


End file.
